greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Corinne Bennett
| First Appearance Series=Private Practice | First Appearance Episode=5x13 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Private Practice | Last Appearance Episode=5x17 | Name=Corinne Bennett | Nicknames= | Occupation= | Status=Alive | Family Members=Sam Bennett - Brother Dee Bennett - Mother Raymond McCray - Father | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5 }}Corinne Bennett is the sister of Sam Bennett Character History Private Practice Corinne Bennett first appears in season 5 episode 13. Sam Bennett, her brother, was called from Santa Monica to bail Corinne out. The prison guard said she was deranged and loaded her up on anti psychotics and sedatives. She started seeing Dr. Sheldon Wallace, who wanted to temporarily take her off her medications to find out what her personality was really like. During her sessions with Dr. Wallace, we find out that she was diagnosed schizophrenic, manic depressive, and paranoid delusions by multiple shrinks. After the medications wear off, she was extremely happy and highly energized. Dr. Wallace wasn't prepared to diagnose her yet, because the hypomania would pass and she'd fall into depression again. Corinne then reveals to Sam that she had been living in Los Angeles for almost 5 years now. Sam got angered and yelled at Corinne, causing her to go into a depressed state. Dr. Sheldon Wallace diagnosed her Bipolar Disorder. Addison Montgomery gets woke up by Corinne at two in morning, talking to herself loudly and writing down where the stars and constellations are. We then learn that Corinne has a severe obsession with astronomy. She sneaks out of the house in the morning while Sam is in the shower to go get lunch for Addison, because she felt sorry for waking her up. That night, Corinne was insistent that she discovered a new galaxy. While she was searching for her notebook, Sam tried to calm her down. She hit Sam with a vase and while he was trying to hold her back, she fell through a glass door. At the hospital, she told Sam that she was still seeing the stars and constellations. The next morning, she remembers what happened and apologized. Dr. Wallace wanted to put her in a proper facility for her disorder. Sam took her home, despite everyone's opinions on what he should do with her. Corinne didn't want to eat or take her medications, so Sam forces her to do so. Corinne confesses to Sam that she is suicidal, but says that she wouldn't have the guts to kill herself. Sam calls Dr. Wallace and they discuss a mental facility for Corinne. Sam tells Corinne that he talked to Dr. Wallace and he's admitting her into a facility. Corinne admits that she never should've called him for help. Relationships Family Sam Bennett He is the founding partner of Oceanside Wellness Group. He is a cardiothoracic surgeon and an author. He married Naomi Bennett twice and has a daughter, Maya Bennett, and a grandchild, Olivia Davis. Trivia After 10 years of her family not knowing where she had gone, they had a funeral for her. She was a prostitute, so she could make money and buy drugs. She was top in her class. Everyone wanted to be her or be her friend. Category:Characters Category:Private Practice Characters Category:PP Season 5 Characters